Ghost
Ghost is one of six direwolf pups that are found by the children of House Stark. Ghost is adopted and raised by Jon Snow. Ghost is an albino, with white fur and red eyes. He was the runt of the litter when he was born, though he quickly grew to be as big as the rest of his siblings. Biography Season 1 After five direwolf puppies are found by the Starks and taken, one for each one of the Stark children, Jon Snow finds an albino direwolf pup, the runt of the litter. Theon Greyjoy mockingly acknowledges that the wolf is like Snow."Winter is Coming" Jon Snow takes Ghost with him to Castle Black when he joins the Night's Watch and uses him to threaten Rast in the middle of the night, warning him that “no one touches Sam”. Ghost stands over Rast, snarling."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" While Jon and Sam say their oath of fealty to the Night's Watch in front of a heart tree north of the Wall, just inside the eaves of the Haunted Forest, Ghost finds the corpses of two rangers assigned to Benjen Stark: Othor, and Ser Jafer Flowers, and brings one of their severed hands back to Jon and a horrified Sam."You Win or You Die" When Jon is confined to quarters for threatening Ser Alliser Thorne, Ghost begins to whine at the door in the middle of the night. Jon understands something is wrong and follows the wolf to the Lord Commander's quarters. Suddenly the door shuts and Ghost is locked outside the room. Jon encounters the undead Othor, risen as a wight, and saves the life of the Lord Commander."The Pointy End" When Jon tries to leave and join Robb in his war against the Lannisters, Ghost leaves with him, but also returns back once Jon returns to the Wall."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ghost follows his master Jon Snow and the rest of the Night's Watch as they venture deep into wildling territory in their Great Ranging. While the Night's Watch men stay at Craster's Keep to rest and inform themselves about Mance Rayder, one of Craser's daughters, Gilly, is scared by Ghost when the white direwolf approaches her, attracted by a dead rabbit she's holding. Samwell Tarly, who had already took notice of her, tells Ghost to get away."The Night Lands" Along with the black brothers, Ghost climbs the Fist of the First Men."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Later, when Jon asks to join Qhorin's raiders, Ghost follows, but as they travel, the direwolf separates from the group and ultimately disappears, despite Jon's calls for Ghost to stay with them."The Old Gods and the New" Season 3 Following the attack of the White Walkers against the Night's Watch at the Fist of the First Men, Ghost saves Sam from a wight, giving Lord Commander Jeor Mormont the chance to destroy the wight with fire."Valar Dohaeris" Then, Ghost accompanies the Night's Watch survivors to Craster's Keep but refuses to enter this time. Instead he ventures back into the Haunted Forest."Walk of Punishment" Later, when Sam stumbles across Bran Stark, Jojen Reed, Meera Reed, and Hodor, he recognizes Bran due to the presence of Summer, having spent enough time with Ghost to be able to recognize a direwolf.Mhysa Season 4 Ghost has been captured and caged by the Mutineers. One night Karl Tanner orders Rast to feed Ghost, which he refers to as "the beast". Rast taunts Ghost by pouring water in front of the cage. When Bran wargs into Summer he sees Ghost and runs towards him but falls into a trap."Oathkeeper" After escaping Craster's Keep, Bran Stark and his companions release Ghost and Summer. Ghost remains nearby and kills Rast when he flees the massacre of his fellow mutineers. Afterward, Ghost reunites with Jon Snow after being apart for more than a year."First of His Name" They arrive together at Castle Black, yet Alliser Thorne orders Jon to lock him away."Mockingbird" During the Battle of Castle Black, Jon has Samwell release Ghost so that he can help kill the wildlings raiding the castle. Immediately, Ghost lunges at a Thenn warrior and tears out his throat. He ultimately survives the battle."The Watchers on the Wall" Season 5 Ghost remains in Castle Black, having grown considerably. While Jon Snow trains Olly, Ghost chews on a large bone."The Wars to Come" When two former criminals in the Night's Watch attempt to rape Gilly, Sam comes to her defense; they beat him, but he persists in threatening them. Suddenly, Ghost arrives to defend him, snarling at them; unwilling to take their chances against the angry direwolf, they flee."The Gift" Appearances Gallery KitasJonSnowEW.png|Photoshoot of Kit Harington as Jon Snow and a digitally enlarged wolf as Ghost. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ghost is the quietest and stealthiest of the six wolf cubs. While the other wolves are darker-colored, Ghost is an albino and initially appears to be the runt of the litter, though he grows up to be as big as any of the others. Ghost's like-but-unlike nature appeals to Jon as a kindred spirit. Ghost's appearance is said to resemble that of the faces found on heart trees in the North. Jon finds him separated from his siblings, as he matured faster than the others: he was the first to open his eyes and walk on his own, and was attempting to find shelter away from their mother's corpse. Unlike in the TV series, Jon willingly takes Ghost as his own, countering Theon's suggestion to leave him to die. Like Jon Snow, the bastard "outsider" of his family, as the runt of the litter, Ghost had to grow up fast. In the books, it is emphasized that Ghost is unnaturally silent: Jon tells Tyrion that he named him "Ghost" partially because of his albino coloring, but also because of how little noise he makes. In the books, Ghost is completely mute, utterly silent making no sound of any kind. This wasn't found to translate well to the screen, so Ghost makes noises like growling at Rast in his bunk or whining at Gilly holding rabbits. Ghost accompanies Jon when he joins Qhorin's scouting group. Ghost participates in the killing of Qhorin and remains with Jon as he infiltrates Mance Rayder's host. Before going with the wildlings to scale the Wall, Jon orders Ghost to leave and attempt to return to Castle Black. Ghost departs into the forest, and Jon hopes he understood his command. Many weeks later, several days after the Battle of Castle Black is over Ghost returns to the Wall, and the two are overjoyed to be reunited. In the TV series, Ghost initially shadows Qhorin's scouting group, but he does not appear again after Jon is captured. Apparently, on his own initiative Ghost made his way back to the Fist of the First Men, the Watch's main base camp, but it had come under attack by the White Walkers. Ghost is later seen with the survivors, when he helps Jeor Mormont kill a wight that was attacking Samwell. Ghost apparently then tried to return to Castle Black alongside them, but when they reach Craster's Keep, Ghost somehow senses the coming danger, and retreats back into the Haunted Forest. Apparently the mutineers later captured him in the TV version, but when Jon leads a scouting force back to Craster's Keep to finish off the traitors he is reunited with Jon and brought back to Castle Black. Afterwards he is let loose during the wildling attack on the fortress to aid the defenders, and is seen to be by Jon's side at Castle Black in Season 5 - putting him back in synch with his book location. Melisandre warns Jon of "daggers in the dark" and advises him to keep Ghost near him all the time, but he does not listen to her because one of her visions (about a girl in grey on a dying horse) proved to be wrong. This turns to be a fatal mistake of Jon. In his last breath, Jon whispers "Ghost" - similarly to Robb, whose last words were "Grey Wind". It is unknown if there is a connection between them.There is a fan speculation that Robb and Jon, in their last breath, managed to warg into their direwolves. It did not do any good for Robb, since Grey Wind was killed shortly after him. It is not the case with Jon, whose direwolf was not around when he was stabbed - he might have survived. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Direwolves Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters de:Geist (Schattenwolf) ru:Призрак zh:白灵